supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Locked In A F***ing Bathroom!
One shot A Taiwanese man, bare-chested, glared at the door, while Hiro watched on, he and Huizong accidentally got locked in a bathroom, Huizong forgot his jacket, while Hiro still had his on. " (OPEN D****IT!)" He said. " (What can we do Huizong?)" He asked. " (I dunno---)" Huizong replied before Hiro jumped on him. " (2 words, Guess?)" Hiro said " (Um, Chinese cuts?)" Huizong answered " (TICKLE ATTACK!)" Hiro said, he then tickle-attacked his brother in law's sides, who giggled and started laughing " (No! Stop! Please!)" Huizong said between laughs Hiro stopped, then helped Huizong up, he was one of the very few personnel to know Huizong's weakness, him being ticklish " (It's alright I won't tell!)" He told Huizong A few hours later, at night, the temperature dropped and it was a blizzard, s***, Huizong left his bento in his military jacket pocket, while Hiro was eating his. " (Hiro?)" Huizong said " (What is it?)" Hiro replied " (I...I'm starving and freezing)" he said, shivering " (We're blocked from outside, whoever thought it was a good idea to put a toilet outside, I'm going to shove this bento up his a**)" Hiro said as he finished his bento " (Don't worry, we can't starve or freeze to death, we're already deceased. me from Hiroshima, you in that h***hole from starvation and refeeding syndrome)" Huizong said " (Yeah, I don't usually have a voracious appetite, but I was f***ing starving and it felt like my innards were going to kill me, Jonathan got discharged for abducting me and letting me die of malnutrition, which violated the Geneva conference on POWs)" Hiro said " (And yeah, I weighed around 21 kg, sucks, I lost a ton of weight!)" He said " (One time, when I was in China, I urinated on some dude's corpse after I killed him because he said Taiwan is China)" He said " (We'll get out of here soon)" He said " (Tell one of the Chinese ghost girls to overheat the door so we can get free!)" Huizong said " (Jiao and Mulan are out somewhere)" Hiro said " (Remember Sho?)" Huizong said " (F***ing Sho's Coming? F*** yeah!)" Hiro said Sho Nakagawa was a Japanese soldier during their WWII time, that nobody liked, he would show up, even if the Kuro unit didn't tell him where they were going " (God, he was annoying.)" Huizong replied, annoyed " (Remember PETA?)" Hiro said " (Oh, god no, I hate those guys)" Huizong said " (Remember Starvation Island?)" Hiro said " (Yeah, It sucked a**!)" Huizong said Seven minutes later, the freezing temperatures worsened, Hiro was finally starting to get hungry and Huizong looked at the door " (To be honest, I'm freezing aswell)" he said. Huizong sat down, looking at the door, his stomach cramped with hunger and fatigue, then he got up, then fell to the floor, losing consciousness, then his body started twitching, oh no....this could mean one thing, A seizure! " (Huizong!)" Hiro yelled in fear Huizong had epilepsy since he was a baby, but since he was now a ghost, he couldn't die, but could send him to the hospital area. Hiro banged on the door, which got the attention of someone walking past. "Who's there?" A man from the outside said " (It's me, Ichiro-san, Huizong's having a seizure!)" he said. Then Ichiro saw Jiao and Mulan appear. "Hiro and Huizong are stuck in there, Huizong is having an epileptic fit." Ichiro said. Jiao burned the ice covering the door, then Hiro opened it, then gave Huizong's unconscious body to Ichiro. " (When Huizong recovers from his seizure, give him something to eat, we hardly eaten anything in there)" Hiro told Ichiro Ichiro nodded, then left with the unconscious Huizong in his arms. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86